


The Kalens of April

by TheoMiller



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Improbable Cause, Episode: s03e21 The Die Is Cast, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Literature, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: Garak and Bashir continue their discussion of Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.





	The Kalens of April

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just the first paragraph, as Garak coped with Tain's "death". But I started having thinky thoughts about Julian Bashir as a sort of... morally upright Cassius to Garak's shady Brutus, and uhhhhhhh. anyway.
> 
> Title note: yet another stupidly niche Classicist joke. Do you know how many of my titles are like this? Too many.

_This same day must end that work the Ides of March begun._

"I understand the tragedy of your Caesar now," Garak says. "He was a good statesman. But he was blinded by arrogance, and he endangered the state and failed to save himself."

"You know, some of the greatest revolutionaries in human history aligned themselves with Brutus," says Bashir. "It's the mark of a society ready for serious change. In a stable period of time, no one could fathom killing someone they loved like Brutus loved Caesar—but when a society is at a tipping point, and the world is slipping closer to tyranny, those are the times when sympathy lies with Brutus. Because he was willing to do something unthinkable to protect the _people_ of Rome."

"Can it really be said that Brutus is the revolutionary folk hero you describe?" replies Garak. "It's that 'lean and hungry-looking' Cassius who bids him to do the unimaginable."

"Cassius isn't so dramatic a character as Brutus," Bashir answers.

"Yes, I can see that. He doesn't seem to struggle with the idea of revolting against the state. You'd think a man described as thinking so often could see the danger, and perhaps _hesitate_ to suggest such things."

"Brutus has more deeply ingrained loyalty to Caesar – and to the state. It's harder for him to revolt, which is what makes him the protagonist the play needs."

"I find it hard to believe that Brutus could be swayed by a single conversation."

"Maybe he can't be swayed so easily," agrees Bashir. His dark eyes are intent on Garak, and he's even stopped inhaling his lunch, knife and fork forgotten with his half-empty plate of food. "But," he continues, "it's implied that he has been thinking about this, before Cassius approaches him."

"Ah, ah, doctor. You can't be sure that what troubles Brutus when Cassius approaches him is thoughts of revolution," says Garak.

"I think it is."

" _Do_ you."

The doctor doesn't back down. But after a moment, he does sit back and pick up his discarded utensils, resuming cutting up his food. "Still, it was a play. It had to be condensed. Maybe, had it been a novel, Cassius might've taken longer to convince Brutus."

"The constraints of the medium," Garak says. "I think, however, that by not having Cassius executed for the mere suggestion, Brutus gives his answer."

"But it might take time for Brutus to come around to acceptance," says Bashir.

"How long would Cassius possibly wait for an answer? They were dangerous times."

"It's not a question of Cassius waiting, is it? It's a question of how long the Republic can stand without Brutus acting decisively."

"The Republic had survived – flourished, even – up until that point."

Bashir points at him with the tines of his fork. "The Republic was dying, actually, if you read more factual accounts of the time. It was a question of admitting that Caesar had already spelled the death knell of the Republic as it was, and restoring the power to the people. You said yourself, they were dangerous times."

"Then the tragedy of the play is twofold."

"Hmm?"

"The death of Caesar, and the fall of the Roman state as it once was."

"Assuming the death of tyrant and the decline of a corrupted state can be considered tragedies," Bashir says.

"My dear doctor, you yourself described it as a tragedy just a few short days ago. One of the foremost of your Shakespeare."

"Maybe the only tragedy is that Brutus has to suffer so much for the sake of his people," replies Bashir.

"For a Cardassian, suffering for Cardassia is never a tragedy, merely a duty. Now, I'm sorry to cut such an interesting lunctime discussion short, but I must be returning to my shop. Repairs to be done." Garak stands up, and Bashir does the same.

"Of course," he says. "And Garak?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Well, I can't exactly say I'm sorry for your loss…"

He gives a shallow nod in acknowledgment of what the good doctor doesn't say, and then goes to recycle his tray.

 _The sun of Rome is set. Our day is gone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also pls consider this post of mine because dear gods I want to write this au.
> 
> http://the-neon-pineapple.tumblr.com/post/165536733577/heroscafe-heroscafe-but-the-implications-of


End file.
